I Won't Say It
by Couer de Danse
Summary: This is just a quick songfic of I Won't Say I'm in Love I did. If you don't like songfics, then stop reading this right now! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **(Haha, my frowning face, looks like he has a mustache. Lol)

Author's Note: This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's not everything you're expecting.

**I Won't Say It**

"Lils! Come on, just listen. What does your heart say?" My friend Alice asked me.

"It says that you both are just being silly! How on Earth could you believe that?" I yelled.

Alice, was one of my best friends with short blonde spiky hair, and blue crystal eyes. She looked as sweet as an angel, and usually she was, except now.

"Believe what?" Asked my other friend, who had just walked into the room.

Jane, my other best friend, had medium length dark blonde hair, with hazel eyes that had more green in it, then any other color. She looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Lily likes Jamesie here," Alice said, mocking me.

"I do not!" I screeched.

"Oh, so you love him?" Jane asked, twisting my words around like the evil person I knew she really was.

"Lily! Why won't you just say it already?" Alice groaned.

"No, I won't say it!"

_Lily:_

_If there's a prize, for rotten judgment,_

_I guess I've already won that._

_No man is worth the aggravation._

_That's ancient history-been there, done that!_

Alice and Jane pushed me into the Common Room, where we were getting odd looks from. There, I saw Peter, who had been playing Exploding Snap by himself. He instantly got up, and ran out of the Common Room.

**Alice + Jane:**

**Who do you think you're kidding,**

**He's the Earth and Heaven to you,**

**Try to keep it hidden,**

**Honey we can see right through you! **_(Oh no)_

**Girl you can't conceal it,**

**We know how you're feeling, and who you're thinking of!**

Walking out of the Common Room, we headed to the library, where, evidently, Peter was there with Remus. They seemed to be having a discussion, and then Peter pointed to us, as if they were using us to explain. Remus nodded, and they both left the library, while I was trying to find a book. Not being able to get within 6 feet into the library, we were immediately kicked out by Madame Pince.

_Lily:_

_No chance, no way,_

_I won't say it, no, no_

**Alice + Jane:**

**You swoon, you sigh,**

**Why deny it,**

**Uh oh!**

Thinking up curses I could say to Madame Pince, we headed down to the Great Hall, which seemed to be the only place we could go now, since it was snowing outside.

_Lily:_

_It's too cliché,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_**(Ooo)** I thought my heart had learned its lesson,_

_It feels so good when you start out,_

_My head is screaming_

_Get a grip, girl,_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_!

Passing through a few corridors, we were met with Sirius Black, Remus, and Peter. Sirius looked up at us, and then put on a mischievous smile, like he knew something I didn't.

**Alice + Jane:**

_(Oh)_** You keep on denying,**

**Who you are, and how you're feeling,**

**Baby, we're not buying**

**Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling!**

_(Oh no!) _**Face it like a grown up!**

**When ya gonna own up,**

**That you've got, got, got it bad! **_(Oh)_

Finally reaching the Great Hall, we walked inside. Everybody silenced immediately, and turned to look at us, even the teachers. I swear, I could see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling like he was up to something too.

_Lily:_

_No chance, no way,_

_I won't say it, no, no_

**Alice:**

**Give up, Give in**

Jane:

Check the grin, you're in love

The boys, who seemed to have made it to the Hall faster than us, were all smirking, except for Potter. No, he was watching with, was that hope, in his eyes?

_Lily:_

_The scene, won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love!_

**(You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love!)**

_You're way off base, I won't say it!_

**(She won't say it, NO!)**

_Get off my case, I won't say it!_

As we were singing, I saw James get up, and walk towards me. When he was about 3 inches away from my nose, he stopped.

**Alice + Jane:**

**Girl, don't be proud,**

**Its okay, you're in love**

James grabbed my face with his hands, and kissed me. And I didn't even stop him. Because, I knew, I knew I had already fallen for him.

'_Oh, At least, out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love'_

I blushed, as everyone either cried, or clapped for us (save for the Slytherins). When we broke, I stared into James' eyes, and then hugged him.

**The End**

Author's Note: So, hate it, like it, love it? Please review. I've had a lot of fun just making this little thing, I think I might make more stories! Tell me what you think! Please!

Thanks ~

Phoebe (Yay! No mustache)


End file.
